Lucifer Pryde
Summary Lucifer Pryde is the King of Hell and Archdemon of the Primoverse. However, he is his own entity, and one of few biblical figures to have a confirmed existence. Instead of acting as the bringer of doom and embodiment of evil, Lucifer more commonly likes to put people into bad deals and harass those in the mortal plane. Lucifer is a multi-dimensional being but is not allowed in each dimension, with there being alternate versions of hell and Lucifer himself. Appearance and Personality As the prince of lies, Lucifer can take any form he wishes, and he uses this to wicked effect. Using his disguises, he has brought men and women to ruin for thousands of years. However, in the modern era, Lucifer will often introduce himself as a lawyer named Stanford Memphis, a mysterious owner of the Memphis Brothers law firm. In his Stanford form (as well as the form he keeps after revealing his true self), Lucifer appears as a tall and slender man with dark black hair and a shade on his suit that’s even darker, all with beautiful blue eyes. Despite his menacing lineage and reputation, however, Lucifer is shockingly tame. As opposed to creating hauntings and sending demonic minions to the physical plane, Lucifer is much more comfortable with simply appearing to mortals and messing with their lives. He frequently visits the physical plane to simply torment mortals who are foolish enough to make deals with him, and he fully embraces his cheeky and scummy lawyer persona. His content with his status quo doesn’t mean he never stops trying to be summoned by his followers, though. Lucifer has occasionally worked on the side of good, despite his perception. He was a vital part of defeating Caleb Grey after his ascension, and he is the one that crafted the personal hell for him. Unlike Alukoros, Lucifer also stood up for Nolan’s decision of remaining depowered, and encouraged Nolan to find his own path, as opposed to becoming hooked on the power of ascension again. He also refused a chance at being summoned by the hand of Caleb Grey after Caleb Grey had accepted the help of Bernard. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Lucifer Pryde (Often called Stanford Memphis) Origin: Hellscape (Primoverse of the Villainousverse) Gender: None (Usually Male) Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Varying (Frequently 199 Ibs) Height: Varying (Frequently 6’3”) Likes: Creating contracts, Manipulating events, Show tunes Dislikes: Religion, Milk, Flesh beings Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Crafting contracts and punishments, Playing chess Values: Hell, Organized chaos Marital Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: Hell Previous Affiliation: Moxilt Themes: Villain - Theory of a Deadman Combat Statistics 7-A|3-C: Powers and Abilities: *Supernatural Condition - XXX *Immortality (Type 8) - XXX *Reality Warping - XXX *Demonic Force - XXX *Psychological Manipulation - XXX Attack Potency: Building Level. Speed: Sub-Relativistic | Infinite Speed Lifting Strength: Small City. | Galaxy Level when summoned. Striking Strength: Small City Level. | Galaxy Level when summoned. Durability: Athlete Level | Galaxy Level. Stamina: Limitless. Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with demonic attacks. Standard Equipment: Silver topped cane. Intelligence: Highly Intelligent, above most humans. Weaknesses: * XXX Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Astral | Summoned Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Villainous Vulture Characters